robotfactoryfandomcom-20200214-history
RobotFactory3
The third game in the series. "Five Nights in The Last Of The Factories" There are 4 main antagonists. Each joining on different nights, except Annihilation. She/he has it's own night. The game has a Scratch demo and a full Clickteam version coded by DarkF4lcon69. The Characters: Mutated Endoskeleton He enters on Cam06 just like everyone else. He takes the long path, from Cam06, Cam05, Cam04, to your office. He gives you two chances to get rid of him. First he appears in the office immediately pulling down your camera seeking your attention. Then soon he will have 3 short stages climbing the desk. He will kill you if you have not gassed him out of the room by then. He is the most mutated out of the characters. Having a long scorpion like tail with a dangerous biting mouth on the end that acts like a claw. The claw has a mind of it's own, too. The endoskeleton has a human like bottom jaw with spikey teeth inside the mouth. He has a almost human like ribcage and a damaged, and beaten up body piece. He has long arms with 3 fingers on each. One of his eyes is missing with gooey almost intestine like wires hanging out instead. Mutated Mono Mono starts in the same room as the Endoskeleton, Cam06. He takes a short path, but decides to visit Cam05 on his way. He then goes to Cam02, to Cam01, to your office. He behaves differently when he enters. He will wait a while for you to gas him out, but if you didn't have the time to, he will immediately jumpscare you, only giving you one chance. This aggresive little monkey is less mutated than Endoskeleton, but he comes with some weird mutations. The first thing you would notice is his hands. Very much like Withered Chica, he has no hands, wires instead. But his is much longer and they almost always are dragging on the ground. Becuase he originally had hands, but his endoskeleton didn't, the two fused but got no hands in return. He is also able to move his arms. But his wires are heavy, which makes him drag the wires around. In his jumpscare, he visibly tries to grab you. He also appears on your desk, unlike what Mutated Endoskeleton does when he kills you. So you could say they both were on the desk once. He has a fleshy bottom jaw, almost resembling a real monkey's jaw. His jaw tends to hang though. He is missing an ear, the back of his head is exposed, too. Two big pipes poke out in the back of his head. He also is missing some suit pieces, most notably on the legs. Mutated Prototype Mutated Prototype is very tall and skinny. He will appear on Cam06 when no-one is there. He will slowly creep up to a hole in the floor when you are not looking. Keep an eye on him to stop him from moving. Once he gets to the hole he will quickly climb through the gap and take an underground shortcut eventually leading to above you, which is when he kills you. Prototype acts very similar to the regular Endoskeleton from the first game. Moving when you aren't paying attention. He is the least mutated of the three, having a long vertebrae neck, where the Endoskeleton and Mono have short vertebrae necks. He has gooey stains on his suit and is missing half of his arm. Wires hang in it's place. He also has no upper head. only a jaw. He is sort of inspired by nightmare mrchickenman2 when he was little, where a headless, and neckless man with a shirt made to cover where his neck would be, would grab and shake him and immediately wake up. Which is exactly what Prototype does, but instead he hangs from the ceiling. Annihilation Annihilation, A.K.A "Annie" for short, is composed of broken down machinery and trash. She is very deadly, having her own night. She starts on Cam06, taking the long path of Mutated Endoskeleton. She acts almost exactly like him, but more aggressively, also crawling slowly on the desk. She supposedly tears you in half after he finds you. The origin behind her name is not to 'sound cool' but because she was made of broken down things and because she completely annihilates anything in his path. Such as you. She is tall and almost appears muscular. It is unclear whether it is a male or female because it never says, but the doll head makes it look more feminine, it also appears that her torso has a female mannequin body. She has two posters wrapped around her limbs. One on her upper arm and bottom left leg. She has a big laser like eye that gives him x-ray vision to look for things, like you. She emits an odd scream that sounds like a distorted baby wail and a robotic bellow. This is likely because her doll head might of came with a voice box. Another mystery is if she was made with another arm. Wires hang out, which impies something was there. Maybe it was another giant claw hand. She is impaled with spikes around her upper body, but they also make her more dangerous as they are pointed outward. A long spear is stabbed into her mannequin body making her even deadlier. She comes from a junkyard company called "Junk Master", a place where junk is turned into something new. She was meant to be happy and friendly, until another company bought her and turned her into a monster. Miscellaneous